


Evolution

by ericaj318



Category: Deep Blue Sea (1999)
Genre: F/M, Sharks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaj318/pseuds/ericaj318
Summary: The story of ‘Deep Blue Sea’ with only minor changes and an OC. Smart sharks versus smart people...who will come out on top? Dr. Whitlock/OC





	1. Chapter 1

“Babe,” Banks said as she walked up behind her husband, wrapping her arms around his neck, “are you ready to see if all of our hard work has been worth it?”

Jim turned around facing her, laying his hand on her visible baby bump, “I’m confident that we will have results. Speaking of tonight,” he paused briefly, “I would prefer if you didn’t go in the water with Carter to get the shark.”

Banks shook her head, “It’s kind of why I’m here so, I’m definitely going to be in the water. You don’t have to be worried, I’m very good at my job,” she placed her hand on his cheek, “Plus, we’re being observed so I think I need to show why I’m here.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Jim answered, visibly concerned still. “At least we have the party first.” He stood and leaned down placing his lips to hers before pulling back, “Do you wanna go somewhere quiet?” he whispered.

Banks grinned, “Why, that sounds like a wonderful idea. Lead that way, Dr. Whitlock.”

Jim grabbed her hand and led her to one of the smaller research labs within Aquatica. Once the door was shut, Banks shoved Jim back against it, taking his mouth with hers, running her hands up his chest. 

He moved his hand to her bump, working his way down to her skirt before trailing his fingers under the hem to the waistband of her panties, smiling against her mouth while she moaned into his. 

“At this rate,” she gasped, “We’re going to end up with a litter of babies.”

 

Once night fell, Banks and Jim went to surface level to prepare for their surprise party for Dr. Susan McAlester. 

The couple was joined by Carter, Preacher, Janet, Tom, Brenda, and the suit, Russell Franklin.

Brenda called Susan to the surface where she was greeted by her team and a surprise followed by a wonderful meal by Preacher. 

“I am going to miss eating for two,” Banks lamented as she was enjoying her meal.

Russell looked at her, “You’re the other shark wrangler? Is that safe to do while you’re…” he trailed off.

Banks noticed Jim about to speak so she answered quickly, “I am five months pregnant and it is still safe for me and the baby. I appreciate your concern,” she smiled before changing the subject, “What I’m really sad about is the fact that I can’t take part in these drinks like the rest of you,” she laughed, joined by the others. 

Jim leaned toward her and placed a kiss on her forehead, “I’ll get you something to let you feel included, my love,” he said, standing and leaving the table.

Once Jim left, Carter went after Susan and Franklin began to ask about their work which Janet, their marine biologist was happy to answer.

“Why sharks?” she asked, “They have never gotten cancer or any other type of disease. Somehow, they are immune to the things that ail our species. It’s amazing really,” she paused, “And by using a genetic hormone to increase their brain size, we can harvest some of their cerebral fluid and use it to cure us. It’s amazing,” she finished.

Jim returned, placing a virgin strawberry daiquiri in front of Banks, “Sharks are the oldest living creatures in the world. They are the key to what allows for the optimum evolution.”

Susan and Carter walked back to the rest of the party, “Is everyone ready to begin the test,” Susan began, “Brenda, you’ll watch the incoming storm?”

“Of course, Doctor,” Brenda replied, leaving the party to retake her station.

Banks turned to Jim, giving his hand a squeeze, “I’m up,” she stood and walked to Carter so they could suit up and get in the water to bring in one of the sharks to the lab.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“You know, these suits aren’t going to fit you much longer,” Carter teased Banks once they were both suited up.

Banks was forced to put on a long sleeve surfer top tucked into, extremely, short, surfer shorts. “Well, hopefully we’ll be successful and I won’t have to do as much shark diving,” she replied with a small laugh before they put on their tanks and got ready to swim out into the enclosure, up first the tunnel.

“Are you two ready?” they heard Tom’s voice in their comms.

Carter replied, “All good here,” as he and Banks swam out into the tunnel. Carter took the lead with Banks a few feet behind him. 

Suddenly, two of the makos slammed into the tunnel from either side of Carter’s location, attacking in a synchronized formation. Carter was about to show the two sharks his gun but Banks reached his location first.

As she reached the shark’s line of sight, they swam backwards away from the tunnel walls. “Why’d they back off?” Banks asked, receiving a head shake from Carter and no response from the rest of the team. Their comms were down. “When we get out there,” she continued, “I want to try something. I have a theory.”

Carter nodded as they progressed forward to the tunnel’s end where Carter punched in the code opening the doors and allowing them into open water with their three test Mako Sharks. 

“Move to the side and be ready to shoot in case this doesn’t work,” Banks instructed as she swam further into the open water and waited for one, or all, of the sharks to swim toward her. 

Banks’ theory proved correct as their lead shark approached her slowly, almost cautiously, stopping just in front of her, showing no signs of aggression. The moment ended when one of the tranquilizers hit the shark from Carter’s gun. 

The pair guided the shark to the platform where they go on with her and allowed it to hoist the three up, back inside of the research lab, where the rest of the team was waiting. 

“She’s sleeping like a baby,” Carter announced, “Banks, you’re off in case she starts thrashing.”

Jim reached down for Banks’ hand to help her up which she gladly took. 

“What happened out there?” Janet asked as the team started hooking their shark up to all the machines for their test.

Banks gave Carter a look and they both shrugged off the question. Janet didn’t seem convinced but she continued her work, “We’re ready. Her vitals are steady.”

Banks stood by Jim while Susan used her device to extract what they needed from their shark’s brain. Banks noticed Jim was about to light a cigarette and he turned toward her, catching a look that caused him to put it away. He’d agreed to quit for their baby. 

Susan withdrew fluid from their shark and gave it to Jim, who was already up and ready, while she removed her device. Jim readied the liquid for the test as Susan joined him. She explained what they would be looking for as Carter remained by the shark’s side, keeping her wet and comfortable. 

“What we’re looking for is lightning in a bottle,” Susan finished as she looked at the screen with the others, hoping to see that all their hard work had not gone to waste.

Banks felt Jim’s arm wrap around her waist as they waited and she leaned into his touch, resting her head against his chest. 

Suddenly, the test came to life and they saw the results they had been hoping and working for. 

“It worked!” Susan exclaimed!

Jim turned and pulled Banks into a passionate kiss.

Janet stepped back toward their shark, looking at her to admire what she’d given to them. As she stood and looked at their lead Mako, the shark woke. The Mako raised its head off the platform, throwing Carter, her mouth wide as she clenched down on Janet’s arm, sending Janet back onto the ground, her arm gone and blood spilling all over the lab. 

Carter raced toward the guns but Susan saw him and moved to the emergency release button to lower their shark back into the tanks.

Russell, Jim, and Banks moved to Janet’s side to tend to her wound, creating a tourniquet to slow the bleed. 

“Jim, call up to Brenda and request immediate medical evac,” Banks began but Tom was already ahead of her. 

Carter and Susan joined the rescue efforts with a gurney and oxygen so they could get Janet to the surface where she could be saved. 

Jim pulled Banks out of the action as Carter and Tom hoisted Janet onto the stretcher and Susan hooked her up to monitors and oxygen. 

“Call the elevator!” Susan yelled causing Banks to rush over and furiously press the button until the doors slid open. 

Carter and Susan pushed the stretcher into the elevator with Tom and Russell following. Susan looked back at Jim and Banks, “You two stay and see if you two can get things back online. We’ll be right back.”


	3. Chapter 3

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Banks began as Jim began playing with the computer system to get back their visuals, “We’ve gone this entire time with zero incidents, and the one time, it’s when the financer is here,” she finished, shaking her head, still in shock.

Jim didn’t respond at first, until he got picture back, but just of the surface. “I’m just glad it wasn’t you, as selfish as that may be,” he pulled her into his arms as the couple watched the helicopter begin to bring Janet up surrounded by large waves from the storm. 

“I know what you mean,” Banks replied, placing a gentle kiss on his chest. 

Their focus shifted when the saw the gurney drop into the shark tank from the monitor. Banks looked through the glass of the lab and saw a shark pull the stretcher into her mouth from behind, pushing Janet through the tank. She looked back at the monitor and saw the helicopter being pulled as well until the screen went black again just as the elevator doors reopened and the entire facility began to shake.

Jim held onto Banks more tightly until it stopped, “Are you alright?” he asked.

She nodded, removing herself from his arms to address the group, “Guys, I saw the shark grab Janet and pull her until the helicopter crashed. There’s no way to know how damaged surface level is,” she shared. 

Susan looked away as Carter gave her a piercing look, “I told you these sharks were behaving far more aggressively then you could have ever predicted.”

Russell interrupted the conversation, pointing toward the glass, “Is that Janet?”

Everyone looked where he was pointing and they saw the shark propelling forward with the gurney in her mouth. They were frozen until the shark threw Janet into the glass and swam away as the spiderweb cracks began to get larger and larger.

Carter was the first to react, “We need to get out of here, immediately.”

Jim grasped Banks’ hand, pulling her along with him toward the exit with the others scrambling to follow as the glass began to break letting small streams of water in, at first. 

Tom joined Jim, turning the wheel to the door that would let them out, more water pouring in as they worked. 

Banks noticed Carter get swept into the water, “Carter!” she yelled, “Swim over here!”

Jim got the door and began ushering people through, Banks his first priority, as Carter caught up with them. 

Susan and Carter were the last two in before Tom, Jim, and Carter had to force the door closed just before the water rushed in to flood their current sanctuary. 

 

“So, what’s next?” Banks asked, leaning against the wall to catch her breath, “How do we get out of here?”

Jim bent over, his hands on his knees, “I’m way to old and out of shape for this.”

Susan looked to Tom, “You know this facility better then any of us.”

Tom nodded and shook his head, at the same time, “There’s no other stairway from this level and the elevator automatically seals to stop the building of water pressure.”

Jim straightened up and moved to Banks’ side, “That’s not a great picture of our future. Any other ideas?”

Russell looked to Carter, who was clearly thinking over ideas in his head. 

“We could use these hallways to get to the sub and then go up two by two,” Carter realized, sharing his idea.

“Let’s do it,” Russell announced, moving to follow Carter, the others joining behind him.

Jim wrapped his arm, protectively around Banks’ waist, as they moved through the halls. He leaned in and whispered, “It really is too bad we didn’t decide to get away for your ultrasound this weekend,” a small laugh following. 

“Yep, that would have been the worst,” she quipped in reply, “This is so much more fun.”

“I love your sense of humor,” Jim whispered while they continued forward, their jokes stopped by the sound of something large slamming into the door ahead of them.

“Do you think someone made it?” Tom asked before yelling, “Preach!”

Carter glanced back at Banks, his eyes telling her exactly what was behind that door trying to get through. 

A screw came across the hallway followed by water spraying from where the screw once was. 

“We need to move through here quickly,” Carter urged as he motioned for everyone to run on his lead. 

Banks glanced at Jim, “I guess you need to start using that gym membership,” which received an eyeroll as they moved after the group racing for the next doorway before water took over this level, as well.


	4. Chapter 4

The group reached the sub, after Susan revealed the truth behind their research, and found it, and the entire area, destroyed. “Well, so much for that plan,” Tom shook his head, “What’s next?”

Russell grabbed the wet suits off the wall, “The water is murky from the storm. I think we should swim out.”

Banks looked at Carter before she replied, “Some of us could make it but not everyone in this group will be able to swim this. There’s a ladder through to the top,” she pointed at the door.

Jim smiled proudly at her suggestion and knew he was one of the people she mentioned wouldn’t be able to make the swim to the surface.

Susan jumped in, “If we open that shaft, this entire facility will go down from the water pressure it releases. That is a terrible idea.”

Banks shrugged, leaning against the wall, as the room erupted into arguments for the best plan. 

Russell interjected, dressed in a wetsuit, to stop the fighting:

“You think water moves fast? You should see ice. It moves like it has a mind. Like it knows it killed the world once and got a taste for murder. After the avalanche, it took us a week to climb out. Now, I don't know exactly when we turned on each other, but I know that seven of us survived the slide... and only five made it out. Now we took an oath, that I'm breaking now. We said we'd say it was the snow that killed the other two, but it wasn't. Nature is lethal but it doesn't hold a candle to man. We are going to work together to get out of this mess and we are not gonna fight anymore!”

Their eyes were no longer on Russell but instead the shark that leapt from the water behind him, grabbing his entire body with one bite, disappearing beneath the surface just as quickly as it had arrived. 

Jim wrapped his arms around Banks, pulling her face into his chest attempting to shield her from what they had all just witnessed. 

“Our only option is to go through this shaft,” Tom finally spoke, the group still reeling from the events they’d seen in the last hours.

Banks pulled away from Jim, “I’m in.”

Jim looked at his wife, his hand instinctively resting on her stomach, “Are you alright? This is a lot of exertion and stress for you, in your condition.”

She reached up and placed her hands on his upper arms, “I promise I’m ok. How about you?”

“As long as you’re good, I’m good,” he replied before they looked back to Carter for directions. 

 

“Once we open this door, the flooding will begin immediately,” Carter began, “Everyone has to go through as quickly as possible so I can seal it off behind us. Does everyone understand?”

He was met with nods as he moved to the door and began undoing it to open the shaft. Susan, Jim, Banks, and Tom positioned themselves at the doorway so they would be able to move through it fast. 

Carter opened the hatch, “Now, now, now!” he yelled.

The group moved through followed by Carter, who turned to seal it off as quickly as possible. Tom was first on the service ladder with Susan, Banks, and Jim following. Carter moved onto it after the latch failed. 

“It didn’t work!” Carter yelled, “Move fast because once that door gives, the water will bring the sharks right to us. I’m gonna try and open the level two doors and let some of the water out to slow it down.” He didn’t wait for anyone to speak before he leapt from the ladder to begin working on the doors. 

Tom and the others began to climb faster as the water beneath them began to rise faster and faster. Carter succeeded in opening the level and joined in the climb.

Above them, the ladder buckled before it came loose sending it across the surface of the water, now inhabited by a shark, circling. 

Carter, Jim, Banks, and Susan managed to hold tight to the steel sides, pulling themselves up, but Tom was in the water.

Banks began to lower herself to help him but she was stopped by Jim and Carter. “I’ve got him,” Carter announced, flipping himself upside down to reach for Tom’s hand.

Tom reached up but neither was able to reach the other and Tom was pulled beneath the water’s rapid surface. 

Carter moved back to the top of the ladder, shaking his head.

Banks let out a scream as Tom appeared above the surface again, inside the shark's mouth, screaming for help before getting pulled below once more. 

The group didn’t have time to process another loss because, what was becoming a familiar, banging noise could be heard from above. 

“Do you think the shark’s flooded level one too?” Banks asked as Jim grabbed her hand, squeezing it. 

Carter only gave a nod in reply as they watched above, helpless.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone froze as they heard the doors give way, expecting water to come crashing down. Instead they saw Preacher standing in the doorway, “You guys need some help?”

“Preacher!” Banks yelled enthusiastically. 

“Are you guys all that made it?” he asked, throwing a rope down for them to use and each climb.

Carter went first, knowing he’d be the best to be able to help the others, answering as he climbed, “Yeah, it’s been a bad night.”

Banks moved to climb up next, supported by Jim. She made her way up with relative ease as Susan followed and finally Jim.

Once he was safely on the platform, Banks wrapped her arms around his neck, exhaling fully for the first time since she went into the water with Carter to bring in their shark. Jim returned her embrace until they were interrupted by the others ready to move forward. 

Preacher led the way, “I killed one of the sharks in my kitchen. The son of a bitch ate my bird. We can’t use the stairwell because they’re all flooded,” he shared. 

“One shark down, two to go,” Carter replied as they reached their quarters and stopped to regroup. “Theres a bilge on this level which means we can clear one stairwell. Preach, you game to come help me with that?”

Preach nodded, “I’m more of a cooking guy myself but whatever has to be done to get us the hell out of here, I’m in.”

Carter nodded and looked at Jim, “You keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn’t get any crazy ideas,” he was staring straight at Banks. 

“I won’t let her out of my sight,” Jim replied as Carter and Preacher left the room.

Susan spoke, she’d been quiet for a while, “I have to go to my room and gather some of my research. I’ll be right back.”

Once Jim and Banks were alone, she looked at him, her eyes heavy, “I have to talk to you,” she said.

“Of course, love,” he replied, “What is it?”

Banks took a deep breath, “I can’t explain it and I’m going to sound crazy but when Carter and i were in the water earlier…”

He moved his hand into her hair, “It’s ok, whatever it is, you can tell me.”

“They stopped attacking when I moved next to Carter in the tunnel and then in open water, one swam right up to me and showed no signs of aggressive behavior. Somehow, I think they know I’m pregnant and they’re sparing me,” she tried to explain what had happened earlier though she felt like she should be committed for even sharing. 

“With the behavior these sharks have exhibited tonight, there is no telling what they’re capable of. You may be completely correct about your suspicions, though I would prefer it if you didn’t test it again,” he replied, keeping some physical touch between them constantly, afraid if he let go for any moment, he’d lose her forever. 

She shook her head, “I wouldn’t dream of it. I know you think I’m a risk taker but I’m not. I do my job but nothing past that.”

He leaned forward and placed his lips to hers, a smirk crossing his lips as he felt her deepen it. Jim pulled back, “I wish we had time for what’s on your mind right now, but I’m afraid it’ll have to wait until we are finally safe.”

“I can be patient,” Banks grinned as she agreed, settling for the chance to climb onto his lap, rest her head on his chest and breathe him in while he embraced her. 

 

Carter, Preacher, and Susan returned. “We couldn’t get the stairwell free so we’re going to use plan B,” Carter announced.

Susan nodded, “I killed another shark. There’s only one let.”

Preacher looked at the life vests and scuba tanks Carter was gathering, “What exactly is Plan B?”

Carter motioned for everyone to follow him and he didn’t begin his explanation until they were in escape hatch. “Sharks are attracted to bright colors and swirling water,” he began, “We can’t use the jackets because they’ll cause us to rise too fast and burst our lungs, but they should keep her attention.”

“We’re going to propel to the surface holding our breath until we get to the top and then swim like hell to get out of the water?” Banks asked.

Carter nodded, “That’s exactly it. I have to flood this room first. Is everyone ready?”

Banks looked at Jim, worried more about him, because this was more in her wheelhouse, but he gave her a confident nod. “I have been diving for many years, just not recently.”

Susan gave a nod of approval, leaving Preacher to voice his thoughts.

“I’m game for anything that gets us out of the hellhole,” Preach said.

Carter nodded before he turned the wheel and let water in, filling the area in just seconds. They all held their breath as they moved to the top where Carter initiated the plan and opened the final hatch. 

The five held onto each other’s hands as they began to rise rapidly to the water’s surface.

 


	6. Chapter 6

The shark was in their midst as they reached the top of the water. She started making her way toward Jim but Banks moved in front of him, hoping her theory was right. 

She stood her ground, blocking Jim from the shark, and watched as the Mako turned away, just as she had before. 

Banks moved with Jim to climb out of the water to the remaining surface of their facility. She made Jim get out first because the shark wouldn’t attack her and he helped her once he was firmly on land. 

“You were right,” he said, shocked, “I really wish we could study this, but we have to find a way to kill this shark.”

Banks nodded as Susan, Carter, and Preach emerged next to them, everyone safely out of the water. 

Carter looked out at the fences and realized what the sharks wanted all along. He grabbed Susan and took her to the supply tower where they gathered the items they’d need to destroy the final smart shark. 

“Jim, keep Banks and Preacher safe,” Carter began, “We need to get her away from the fence and shoot her with this,” he showed them his weapon. 

Carter didn’t wait for anyone to speak as he took off and made his way to the fences edge to wait for her to surface and make his shot. 

Susan noticed she wasn’t leaving the fence or coming up toward the surface so she clutched the side of the broken wall with her hand, slicing it. Once she was dripping blood, she jumped into the water, using herself as bait.

Banks saw what happened and raced to the charge Carter was planning for Susan to set off, to take care of it herself. Jim yelled after her but it was no use. 

Carter hadn’t seen Susan go in but took the shot once he saw the shark come to the water’s top. Banks connected the charge at the same moment but also noticed Susan never came back up for air. 

The shark blew just as she made a mad dash for the fence. 

Banks walked back to Jim and Preacher, joined by Carter.

“What were you thinking?” Jim asked, standing and pulling her into his arms.

“I didn’t have a choice, babe,” she replied, pulling away to see Carter looking confused. 

Carter glanced at Banks, “Why’d you connect the charge? Where’s Susan?”

Banks shook her head, “She jumped in as bait and she never came back. I’m sorry.”

Carter looked down, shaking his head. 

Preacher spoke, “It’s over and I am never working with sharks, or even dolphins, ever again.”

Jim looked at Banks, “What do you say to living a quiet life at home with our baby? I can move my research to the house.”

Banks reached up and cupped his face in her hands, “I would say I love that idea,” before she placed her lips to his in a kiss. 

Carter laughed as he looked out to the open sea, “Here comes the next shift.”

 

The End


End file.
